Spartans never die
by Eragon Auditore
Summary: On February 11th 2525 CPL. Andrew winters was preforming a standard sweep of his post with his squad when he was attacked by an unknown hostile which has resulted in the biggest war in human history (story line is not cannon and will not be following Halo games or books, so don't complain, may also contain shout outs to other games I've played)
1. Chapter 1

Spartans never die

By: Eragon Auditore

A hissing sound could be heard as Andrew ran back from the enemy. He jumped over the burned rock and started blindly firing at the hostiles, he heard two grunt as he peeked over seeing their sparking outlines before almost being hit by a shot. Andrew turned to one of his squadmates, Shawn. Andrew shouted "SHAWN GET DOWN NOW, WE DON'T KNOW WHAT...". Shawn didn't hear him and continued to fire, when one pulled out a blue orb throwing it at them. It lands by Shawns feet and explodes sending him flying backwards as chunks of his legs went everywhere.

Andrew heard Zach scream "JESUS CHRIST SHAWN" he runs over, being the team's medic leaving Andrew and Ben to defend their position. Angered by the grenade he stands up and starts shooting at the enemy as one hits him in the arm burning through his armor and clothes searing the skin. He dropped back down screaming, Ben took that as his cue and stood up Immediately getting his torso roasted by the shower of plasma. Falling back still breathing somehow, Andrew scooted over and took his hand, the battle seemed to quiet down as Andrew spoke "Stay with me Ben you aren't dying like this"

Ben responded weakly "I… I don't th...ink you have a ch...choice in this, Drew"

"you bet your ass I do"

he laughs softly weakening as he's cooked outside in "we both know I'm gonna die, just promise me one thing will you? when the others forget, promise you'll... remember me... "

His head falls to the side facing Andrew as something leaves Ben's eyes. He slowly looks around Human blood was spilled and he was sitting in it, covered by it, it was the only thing he could smell, it was all he could feel, taste, and see. Suddenly a muffled lazer sound could be heard he looks up and sees a hole in the side of Zach's head as he slumped over dead. Andrew sat there motionless looking at the bodies of his friends when a large shadow appeared over him.

The creature stepped over the rock, Andrew laid there pretending to be dead. After a few minutes the squad of four stepped over the wall, Andrew quietly got up to a crouching position and pulled out his knife. He grabbed one and pulled him back stabbing him in the neck causing its shield to deactivate and spark, making a noise causing the others to look as he pulled the knife out of it. They started firing as Andrew used the body as a shield running at one and cutting its throat spraying blood over the other two making them cover their face as he jumped off and running up to another one climbing on its back snapping its neck and and throwing his knife into the leg of the final tango.

he picks up the creature and pulls out his knife "WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE"

the thing responds in its own language " _Kiv moux cha"_

Unable to understand this creature Andrew throws it against the wall and it gets knocked out, he zip ties its hands and calls for a Medivac. He sat back down next to Ben again and simply looked at the blank yet accusing expression on his face. He sat and thought about the events that just occurred, he thought and thought, he simply could not explain what happened, that's when he noticed pain across his back and then suddenly the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"...of surgery we were able to stop the internal bleeding, and we saved most of the burnt skin tissue"

Andrew could see a blurry figure in a white lab coat holding something, Andrew moves his hand catching the doctor's attention "oh my god he's awake, this wasn't expected this early" he grabs Andrew's face and and opens his eyes more shining a light he whinces in pain and grunts what "shit, what the f…"

the doctor interrupts him "shhh... don't talk save your strength"

"fine"

suddenly someone peeks in and looks at him "how's he doing doc?"

"better than expected but he needs rest right now"

"i'm afraid we need him to tell us what the hell happened"

Andrew's eyes widen "what do you mean what happened"

the person steps in the room and turns on the TV, it turns onto the news and the casters start continue their conversation "...as you can see the ships just seems to obliterate everything in their path as they made their way across the planet casualties are unknown but estimated in the hundred thousands"

the TV suddenly clicks off as the man looks back to Andrew "Now what happened down there the last radio communication we had with you was a request for a Medivac, when they got there they first thought you were dead, then you groaned so they went to work"

"what happened is we got slaughtered"

"I know it might be painful but you have to go into detail"

"you don't know shit, you don't know how it feels to lose your entire squad in a matter of 5 minutes, you don't know what it's like to watch your friends die in the most painful ways possible and only feeling a fraction of that pain"

"you're right I don't nor do I hope too, but if you want to stop this… this Covenant then you need to tell me what the hell happened down there"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, FINE I'LL TELL YOU. we saw four tangos on the opposite ridge so we waited to see why they were in a militarized zone of Harvest, so we waited for about 20 minutes but as soon as they saw us they opened fire, we jumped over a few near by rocks and i peaked. one of them took this blue glowing orb and threw it, it landed by Shawn and exploded destroying his legs and sending him flying backwards, Shawn ran over and tried to save him, i stood up and emptied nearly half a mag before i was hit in the shoulder by their, what i can only assume, plasma blasters. I dropped down screaming, Ben stood up next almost immediately taking at the very least 25 bolts, he fell back still alive and just lay there. we talked about something and made a promise and then he died. I looked up after a muffled laser shot was heard after it hit Shawn in the head. I sat there angry that's all I remember after that"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure that's it that's all you remember?"

"Yeah I'm sure, that's it, after that it's all blank"

"then tell me how three of them ended up dead and one with a leg injury from your knife"

"what the hell are you talking about" he asked confused

the interrogator tosses a small bundle of pictures on his meal table. there were 4 pictures, one creature with a hole in its neck and burn marks all over it, another with a huge gash across its neck, a third its head backwards and then one its hands zip tied and walking onto the ship "Jesus christ what happened here?"

"you happened" he says as he pulls out a small remote that dims the room and something starts playing it's from Ben's helmet, it shows him picking them off one by one

"I didn't do that, how could I throw a creature that's nearly 500 pounds"

"I don't know you tell me"

Everything was quiet as Andrew looks at the interrogator. he turns around and walks out of the room but stops and writes something on his hand and walks away. Andrew looks down saddened by remembering what happened. the doctor starts talking "listen if you ne…". Andrew continues to look down but says "I need to be left alone for now". The doctor quietly leaves the room to check on other patients. He picks up the remote and dims the lights, and clicks on the movie watching over and over him destroying the squad of creatures. Several hours later he gets up out of bed the only noise the quiet hum of machinery and the beep of his heart beat sensor, he quickly rips out the needles and pulls off the ARD. The machine starts sends off a single tone as sensors go off and he hides under his bed as a nurse rushes in, The nurse rushes to the side of the bed confused as to where Andrew is as he's pulled under the bed and knocked out as Andrew takes his clothes and slips out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

As he walks down the hall he's whispering to himself "where do I go? where do I go?" he remembers the ID tag the Interrogator had the ONI logo on the front. He then quickly walks out of the hospital and down the street. After a couple blocks he realized where he was, he realized where they had taken him, he was on the birthplace of the human race, planet Earth. he had no idea which city he was in or where he was in relation to anything important, much less knowledge on said important things. he continued walking a little bit until he saw someone, he walks up the them and asks "Miss, do you know where the ONI building is? its very important I find it"

"I don't but you're in the business section of New Membossa and there's an information kiosk every few blocks so you should be able to find it pretty easy"

"ok thank you" Andrew says as he walks off to look for the kiosk. He eventually finds one about a block away. He runs up to it and puts in "ONI" and it shows him where it is as he starts walking in that direction. As he approaches the building he realizes it's about midnight so he waits by a corner leaning up against a wall. While he waits he gets to watch the city come alive with people and their business, a couple hours goes by and just as people start walking about he feels a sharp point pressed slightly into his back as a voice whispers in his ear "thanks for saving me the trouble of having to lure someone back here, makes things a lot easier on on me, now slowly reach into your pocket and give me your wallet and anything of value"

Andrew said, not moving, in a stone cold voice "do you really think that a little switch blade with hurt me after the last few days? have you seen any TVs whether through a window or in your, im guessing run down apartment, the news of the attack on Harvest?"

The person's eyes widen as they bore into the back of Andrew's head "yeah I know of it why?"

"I was part of the first squad attacked in this what I assume is going to be a war" he could feel the point of the knife shaking a little as he turned around Andrew said "but you've got some balls robbing me outside of the ONI building across the street" as he finishes turning around his eyes meet those of a girl shakily holding the knife as she realized that it wasn't good that she found him. he grabbed her knife hand and she looks scared, her eyes were… intriguing. Her pupil had a red halo and her iris was a burning Autumn orange with red spots that reminded him of a fire burning during one of his childhood camping trips.

"Is that your second defense, if the knife didn't work, you'd rob them with your eyes?"

"I'm impressed, you catch on quick" she said in a shaky voice, slightly trying to regain control over the robbery

"Let's just call it intuition"

"Just let me go I'm sorry. I didn't know, I just need money for food, I really am sorry"


	5. Chapter 5

He takes the knife and throws it away as he Looks at the girl "why do you do this? Why rob someone you don't know why potentially kill them?"

"Because there ain't no rest for the wicked"

"Fair enough, I should know that better than anyone"

She jumps out of his grasp and lunges for her knife, she grabs it jumps up and kicks off the wall at Andrew. He side steps grabs her arm, forcing her to land as he puts her in a choke hold "you've got good skill, why not put it to good use?"

"Why not? Because this is so much easier, because this is the only way I know of, because this is all I know how to do"

"Let me show you how to use them better, come with me to find a reason"

She's quiet for a minute, turning around and taking a few steps back, she spins on her heels and says "why not, might be fun, besides gives me something to do other than sit here and wait"

"Ok good, makes me a bit less tense"

"How do we do this?"

"Just follow me, I was looking at the building from an Information Kiosk and I saw a way in, but first what's your name?"

"Kamille. Kamille Simon, and yours?"

"I am Private 2nd Class Andrew Winters"

"Ok so now where are we going"

"Follow me and you'll find out" He takes off walking down the street, with Kam close behind until the get to the back loading bay of the ONI building, one of the doors left open they both crawl in and sneak up to a crate as Andrew peeks out and sees a guard "it looks like only one guard" Kam takes out a knife and says "I got him"

Andrew grabs her hand right before she tosses it "this requires stealth so no killing" he grabs it out of her hands

Andrew runs up on the guard and puts him in a choke hold before asking "what's security like? Tell me and you live" he brings the knife up to his face. The guards pupils dilate to about the size of the knife point before he starts talking, once hes done Andrew tightens his grip and start choking him out. The man starts struggling and then falls limp.


	6. Chapter 6

Kam walks up "Jesus that's a little harsh don't you think?"

"You haven't seen harsh until you've seen the covenant"

The sneak in through the door and peek around the corner seeing two guards talking "did you hear about the new guy transferring here?"

"No what about him"

"Heard he was part of the first squad that got hit, killed three of the enemy and brought one back alive"

"The hell are you talking about, why would he do that? Thats insane if he did"

"Why else for answers, I also heard that he was gonna get a crack at making the thing talk"

Andrew runs and throws the knife into one of the guards legs and jumps up onto the wall before launching off and kicking the surprised guard in the head. He pulls the knife out of the guards leg and says "where did you hear all of this and what's behind this door". The guard is following the knife with every swing as Andrew talks "I-I eavesdropped on a conversation from an office and just the science lab"

"Good talk" Andrew punches the guard knocking him out. He turns around and puts a finger up to his lip as Kam nods. He sneaks back up to Kam and waves her along as they stealthy move down the hall, They come across a room that's completely empty. They sneak in and sit for a second no sound around them except for the buzz of low powered equipment. They sit behind a desk at the far end with the lights off, a good 2 feet between them when Kam says "so pretty crazy so far huh? Nothing you couldn't handle though". Andrew sits there saying nothing looking off into the distance as though in a trance

They sit there for a while before Andrew says "ever seen a war up close? Ever see a friend die right in front of you? The feeling of "what now?" after their gone, the anger at the killer, the distance you put yourself from the rest of humanity knowing that one decision could have made all the difference?"

Kamille is silent for a minute before answering "no I haven't, I've never seen the point of war and death. Why do it for a government that can't deal with a few unhappy people"

Andrew Lets out an amused huff of breath "if you don't want this then you should go now before you're caught. If you don't understand something as simple as why war then go"

"Why don't you teach me then why not take me under your wing to teach me why humans can't live in peace without ripping each others head off. Why not show me how to do it right instead of just pushing me away, I want to learn why and how, if not for myself then for my brother"

Andrew looks at her and sees her eyes, he sees a fire he's only ever seen in himself and he wants to help it grow "fine but you have to listen to me, you move when I move, you shoot when I shoot, understood? I don't want any slackers on my squad, you pull your own weight or you leave, ok?"


	7. Chapter 7

He sees the fire burning a bit brighter as she says "yes, sir". He stands up and crouch walks over to the door, with her close behind, he cracks the door very slightly and walks out. She watches him move down the hall never missing a step. He waves her forward and she stays close to the wall as she moves he's waiting in an alcove for her as she moves forward.

She watches for any other signs from Andrew as she moves to the corner across from the Alcove. Right as she gets to the corner Andrew gave Kam the hold sign, and she stops as two voices can be heard and the clinking of boots on metal. As they round the corner Kam hides in a small indent in the wall. Andrew sneaks up behind them jumping up in the air smashing one of their heads and grabbing the other one and kicking him into the wall knocking both out. He turns around as another man enters behind them and and he runs at him as the man screams for back up.

Andrew grabs Kamille's hand and pulls her up as he one punches the screaming guard as they run past "Shut up Asshole"

An alarm is sounded as they run each taking out guards making sure not to kill them. They run into a room and lean against the door breathing hard until they hear a gunshot and part of the cement wall is missing next to Andrew. He looks over and see this is a break room for the guards, that just so happens to have have guards in it. "Guard damn it" he says before ripping open the door as another shot is fired bouncing off the door into the wall damaging both. The guard leans out the door and screaming "THAT WAS A STUPID PUN JERK OFF" before going back into the room to his coffee.

They keep running down the hall when two guards round the corner and start firing as Andrew and Kamille duck in an alcove. Bits of rock are chipped away as the two guards fire on them with SAWs, the guards slowly walk forward as they continue shooting. One guard stops to reload and Andrew takes this opportunity to run at them narrowly dodging bullets from the one still firing, he's running against the wall pushing off and skidding to get to the guards. He slides along the ground before jumping up and hitting one in the face.

He stumbles accidentally pulling the trigger and hitting his friend in the foot. Andrew punches at him as he hits a wall but he ducks and trips him, Andrew falls into the tip of his boot as the guard pulls out his knife. He stabs at Andrew as Andrew rolls and Screams "KAMILLE KNIFE. NOW", she tomahawks the knife to he catches it right in front of him by the handle. The guard slashes at Andrew, he deflects it and stabs at the guard, the guard hits Andrew in the face. He stumbles and and starts attacking again backing him into a corner when suddenly Kamille drops down knocking him out "This requires stealth so no killing", she cheekily smile at him. "I had him right where I wanted him don't worry"

"Yeah and I'm the president of Russia"

"Whatever you say miss president, but come on we have to move now" he grabs her and and runs through the door right into the stock of a rifle to his face causing him to fall over.

"GODDAMN IT THAT HURT YOU ASS" he says as he sits up and sees rifles aimed at him "well crap" he looks back at kamille with her hands up "so you think we've been caught" she nods.

They pick him up and slam him against a wall and handcuffed him before taking him to a cell. The entire way he stays silent but keeps his face in view of the others so they know he feels no shame. A few hours go by and his old friend the interrogator from the hospital drops by. He smirks knowing that the interrogator is very mad.

"WHAT IN GOOD GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING ATTACKING THIS PLACE"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU WAIT UNTIL I CAME BACK YOU ASS"

"Why? Because I really wanted to know what you wrote on your hand, that I'm sure you put in my psych eval"

The interrogator goes quiet "that's need to know information until disclosed to you or anyone else"

Andrew turns his head to side and reads the interrogators open hand "Winters something perfect something, what am I perfect for? I want to know please tell me"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why do you want to know so bad, it's of little significance now"

"that's supposed to scare me, right? Its supposed to make me quiver in my boots, make me shit myself like a child watching a scary movie?" He says half talking to himself in a low voice

The interrogator leans his head in "what was that?" he waits a second "Got nothing to say now that I can hear you huh? No smart ass remarks, nothing?"

Andrew screams angrily in his ear "I WANT YOU TO GO OUT THERE AGAINST THOSE DAMNED THINGS AND FIGHT FOR 5 MINUTES AND I MIGHT HAVE BIT MORE RESPECT FOR YOU"

Andrew slams his head into the interrogators and body checks the guy standing next to him before breaking the handcuffs before he's knocked out by the second guard's rifle butt. The interrogator gets up and the rifled guard says "where are we taking him". The interrogator says "to war... go get a gurnie", the guard leaves and comes back with two more guards and a gurnie. They lift him up and handcuff him to the bed, before moving down the wall as other guards still recovering from the attack look on. the group passes by a three man squad, two helping the guy shot in the leg "dumb bastard thought he could take on an entire base himself, we proved him wrong". The group moves forward ignoring the disgruntled soldier before going into surgery. The still angry interrogator slaps him "TIME TO WAKE UP ASSHOLE"

Andrew sits up with a start "SHIT, that hurts you know, but I've got to say, for a girl you swing pretty good"

The interrogator bends down and gets in his ear "you know the one thing that doesnt survive in this place is right? A sense of humor"

"Oh I see you think I'm kidding? Well let me tell you something, everything I say is either a very small or a very big variation on the truth, and the thing is… you never know which is which till I'm nothing but a cloud of smoke in the wind, I want you to think about these words heard when I was younger, Nothing is true, Everything is permitted"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Thats for you to find out yourself kid, see for me I figured it out during that fight you wanna know so much about, I found the meaning of those words during the worst moment of my life, I just hope you find out what it means before your friends are dead"

"I don't have to worry about that now do I?" the interrogator looks to the guard "prep him for surgery no anesthetics, if he thinks he can take on an entire military base like a tough guy let's see how tough he really is. Don't you agree, corporal?"


End file.
